Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Program IDs
(1992-1998) Feature Program Spooky Text.jpg Nicknames: "Spooky Text" Bumper: A "Feature Program" version of the 1992 Black-Blue Feature Presentation bumper, except with music and text size changes and instead of connecting, the words zoom in. FX/SFX: The words zooming in. Music/Sounds: The 1991 WDHV jingle and Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Seen on some Disney tapes such as the first pressing of The Black Cauldron (despite it being a full-length, theatrically-released movie; this is likely because it's Disney's first PG-rated animated film and it was a flop in its original release both financially and critically, and had since been kept in the Disney Vault for twelve years), The Spirit of Mickey, Disney Princess Collection, and the 1998 releases of The Brave Little Toaster (also a theatrical feature) and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. This was first seen on the 1992 VHS of A Classic Christmas From the Ed Sullivan Show. Other Ed Sullivan Show tapes from Buena Vista Home Video should also have this. Editor's Note: The text and animation, coupled with the 1991 WDHV music playing is considered a bit unsettling to some. It's otherwise described as tamer than it looks. (1997-1998) Feature Program Navy Blue Variant.jpg Bumper: On a navy blue background we see the white words "Feature Program" zooming in slowly. FX/SFX: Same as the first one. Music/Sounds: Same as above. Availability: Seen on a few 1997 Disney tapes such as Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Disney Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting. Editor's Note: Same as the previous bumper, albeit considered a bit tamer due to the slower animation and different text. Some have also commented on its striking similarities to the notorious "Flashbang" IDs of the era. (2000-2005) Feature Program 2000.jpg Bumper: On the same background as the 1999 Coming Soon To Theaters bumper, we see the words "Feature PROGRAM" scrunched together. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1999 Feature Presentation music, with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Seen on the 2000 re-releases of the Winnie the Pooh: Storybook Classics on Videocassette among others like Out of the Box: Happy Holidays and the 2000 re-release of 101 Dalmatians: Christmas. This bumper returned in 2005 on the VHS releases of Disney Princess - Princess Stories Volume 2, Cadet Kelly, My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Even Stevens Movie, and a demo tape of Bambi 2. Despite being released direct-to-video, those titles aren't actually programs, but actual movies. Editor's Note: This bumper has been criticized as a rush job by some, due to the still animation and the smaller "PROGRAM" text not in the gold bar, both of which contrast significantly with most bumpers from the era. Presumably, this was a placeholder for the next bumper below, but even by those standards, it's still considered sloppy. (2002-2006) Feature Program 2002-2004.jpg Bumper: On the same background as before, we see the words "Feature PROGRAM" moving like the other text in the other Disney bumpers do, as well as the colorful bars moving. Only differences are: "Feature" is smaller, and "PROGRAM" is in the gold bar below. FX/SFX: The text and the colorful bars. Very improved from the last bumper. Music/Sounds: Same as above. Availability: It can be seen on the Schoolhouse Rock!: 30th Anniversary VHS, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Brother Bear - On My Way!, The Incredible Hulk (BVHE release), Spider-Man: The Return of the Green Goblin, and a demo VHS of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV series. Editor's Note: This is widely said to be a muchbetter effort compared to the last one. Variants (1992-1994) Feature Program Comic Sans Prototype.jpg Nicknames: "Comic Sans Prototype" Bumper: On a green background, we see the white words "FEATURE PROGRAM" in the Dawncastle font, which resembles a prototype version of the infamous Comic Sans font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The last few notes of Howard Pfeifer's "All For Just One Thin Dime" with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program." Music/Sounds Variant: * On some tapes, Jim Cummings provides the voice-over. * On Muppet Babies videos and Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, the screeching trumpet theme from the end of the Muppet Babies closing theme is heard. Jim Cummings provides the voice-over. *On the 1994 VHS Of Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green a dramatic trumpet theme plays, the words are replaced with "STAY TUNED..." and an announcer says "Stay tuned after the show to find out about more great Muppet entertainment". The words fade out and "FEATURE PROGRAM" fades in, then the announcer says "And now...Get ready to sing with all your favorite Muppets." Availability: Seen on the 1995 VHS of The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories and an assortment of Jim Henson Video releases, such as The Great Muppet Caper, Hey Cinderella! and, judging by how many trailer and preview videos are made out of it, the quite mimetically popular Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs. Also seen on some 1993 prints of The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper due to a video editing error (other prints use Jim Henson Video's Feature Presentation logo instead). Editor's Note: The Muppet Babies/''Billy Bunny'' variant has bothered some, due to the "Bad Trumpet" theme being played in the ID. (Disney's Haunted Mansion) (1993) Feature Program Disney's Haunted Mansion Variant.jpg Nickname: "Haunted Scene" Bumper: We start with an image of a tree, full moon, and black clouds in a gray background. After a second, the text "Feature Program" in an orange "Matterofact" font with a dark green border appears. Variant: There is a variant with the text "Stay Tuned..." instead of "Feature Program". Instead of "And now, our feature program! Nyuh-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!", the announcer says "Stay tuned for more Halloween fun! Nyuh-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!" This was seen between cartoons in Disney's Haunted Mansion tapes. FX/SFX: The lightning flash and "Feature Program" appearing. Music/Sounds: An organ theme is heard with some other typical Halloween sound effects (i.e.: wind blowing, lightning striking, a wolf howling). Brian Cummings then eerily says "And now, our feature program!" and does an evil laugh. Availability: Rare, only seen on Disney's Haunted Mansion (not to be confused with the 2003 film The Haunted Mansion) tapes. (Disney's Happy Holidays) (1993) Screenshot 2017-05-19-23-50-00.png Nickname: "The Christmas Tree" Bumper: We see an image of a Christmas tree and the white words "Feature Program" in a starry background, similar to the Walt Disney Mini-Classics logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A holiday tune and Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Rare, seen only on Disney's Happy Holidays tapes. (Spot) (1993-1998) Nickname: "Spot" Bumper: On Spot's intro background when we see Spot looking at the left side of the screen at the bottom-right corner of the screen, at the upper left-hand corner of the screen is the words "Feature Program" in black and in the Times New Roman font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end of the Spot theme song with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program", followed by the chorus at the end singing "��With a friend, named Spot��". Availability: Seen on many Spot tapes. The last tape to use this was Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival, while Discover Spot instead uses the 1999 Feature Presentation bumper. (Fraggle Rock) (1993) Nickname: "The Caves" Bumper: We see multi-colored text on the bottom right of the screen with stone backgrounds and the "Fraggle Rock with the Muppets" logo on the top left. Music/Sounds: The short version of the Fraggle Rock theme is played and we hear Brian Cummings saying "And now our Feature Program". Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on five Fraggle Rock tapes released in 1993 by Jim Henson Video. (Alvin and the Chipmunks) (1993-1994) Bumper: In Dave's camera room, we see the light-purple text "Feature Program". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The first half of the closing theme of Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along with Jim Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Music/Sound Variant: On the Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along: Working on the Railroad, the last half of closing theme of Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Seen on few Alvin and the Chipmunks tapes such as "Trick or Treason" or "Robomunk". Also seen on Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along tapes. (Winnie the Pooh and other releases) (1994-2000) Feature Program (Winnie the Pooh variant) (Version -1).jpg Feature Program (Winnie the Pooh variant) (Version -4).jpg Feature Program (Winnie the Pooh variant) (Version -2).jpg Feature Program (Winnie the Pooh variant) (Version -3).jpg Feature Program (Favorite Stories Variant).jpg Feature Program (Winnie The Pooh And Christmas Too Variant).jpg Feature Program (Winnie The Pooh- Un-Valentine's Day Variant).jpeg Bumper: On a different colored background, usually with a spotlight shining down from the right top corner to the left bottom corner, we see the text "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a jumbled-up cartoon-like redo of the Biondi font. The logo varies by variant. Variants: *1994, 1999-2000: Blue background with white text. *1994-1995 (Playtime Videos, and Winnie the Pooh: Growing Up)/1998-1999 (101 Dalmatians: Christmas, The Bear, and Disney's Holiday Toons): Green background with white text. *1994-1996 (Storybook Classics, Learning Videos and Sing Me a Story with Belle): Light-Green background with yellow text. *1995 (Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day): Blue background with yellow text. *1995-1998 (Winnie the Pooh: Boo To You Too, Spookable Pooh, Frankenpooh, the 1996-1997 reprint VHS of Winnie the Pooh: Happy Pooh Day, Winnie the Pooh: Working Together and Winnie The Pooh and Christmas Too, and all the 1997-1998 prints of all Winnie the Pooh Videos): Same as the Storybook Classics, Learning Videos and Sing Me a Story with Belle variant, but the text is in orange. *1994-1998 (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too): Same as the 1994, 1999-2000 variant, but with a blue gradient background and snow falling. *1994-1996 (Favorite Stories): Rose background with white text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Depends on the music variants. Music/Sound Variants: *1994 (Storybook Classics): The main Winnie the Pooh theme from 1966-1977. *1994-1998: An instrumental version of the chorus of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme song. *1994-1996 (Favorite Stories): A portion of the theme song of the Silly Symphonies short Music Land is heard, while the man says "And now, our Feature Program." *1996 (Sing Me a Story With Belle): None, except for a woman saying "And Now, Our Feature Program." *1998-2000: Same as the 1st bumper. *1999 (Disney's Holiday Toons): An a capella singing Deck the Halls with a male announcer saying "And now, our feature program!" in a cheerful tone. *1995 (Winnie The Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day): The alternate closing theme of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *1995, 1997 (Winnie the Pooh: Boo To You Too and Frankenpooh): Same as the Disney's Haunted Mansion variant with the announcer saying "And now, our Feature Program". *1998 (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too): A holiday remix of Winnie the Pooh intro, without announcer. Availability: Seen on a lot of kid-targeted Walt Disney Home Video videos, such as many Winnie the Pooh tapes, including the three Seasons of Giving, Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Sing a Song with Tigger releases, as well as Sing-Along Songs videotapes. (Alvin and the Chipmunks) (1994-1995) Bumper: On the same background of the Jay Ward Buena Vista Home Video logo, we see the brownish-gold text "Feature Program" zooming in fast. FX/SFX: The zooming in of the words "FEATURE PROGRAM". Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st bumper. Availability: Seen on few Alvin and the Chipmunks tapes. A few Alvin and the Chipmunks tapes from that year either use the Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along variant or cut straight to the theme song from the Alvin and the Chipmunks preview. This was also seen on the 1995 VHS of Parachute Express: Come Sing with Us. (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) (1994) Bumper: On a background like that of the VHS opening title card, we see the words "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a font like that of the episode opening cards following the intro. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The last few seconds of the VHS opening title card music plays as Brian Cummings says "And now, for our feature program!" Availability: Rare. Seen on a 1994 VHS release of the show's premiere episode, "To Servo & Protect." (Disney's Love Tales) (1995) Bumper: On a blue background, We see the text "Feature Program" in pink Disney's Love Tales font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end of the Disney's Cartoon Classics Theme Song with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Rare, only seen on Disney's Love Tales. (Sailor Moon) (1995) Bumper: On a bright, bubbly background mirroring the episode title card to a Sailor Moon episode, we see the words "Feature Program" in a black-rose gradient font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Sailor Moon music with a female announcer saying "And now, our feature program." Availability: Seen on a few Sailor Moon tapes, such as Sailor Moon: Scouts Unite!. (Timon and Pumbaa) (1996) Feature Program Timon and Pumbaa Variant.jpg Bumper: On a green background, we see the text "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a orange/yellow gradient color and a jungle-like font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A drum and xylophone tune with Jim Cummings saying "And now, our feature program" in a scratchy African(?) accent, resembling his work as the Winnie the Pooh character Tigger. Availability: Seen on Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures tapes. (Disney's Sweetheart Stories) (1996) Feature Program Disney's Sweetheart Stories Variant.jpeg Bumper: On a lavender fabric background, We see the text "Feature Program" in pink Disney's Sweatheart Stories font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the Disney's Love Tales variant. Availability: Rare, only seen on Disney's Sweetheart Stories. (Disney's Doug/Bone Chillers/Quack Pack) (1996-1997) Feature Program Quack Pack Variant.jpg Feature Program Disney's Doug Variant.jpg Feature_Program_(Bone_Chillers_Variant).png Nicknames: "Doug Holding a Giant Pencil (Doug)", "Edgar Allan Poe High School is Really Scary (Bone Chillers)", "In Soviet Russia, Feature Program Watches You (Quack Pack)" , "Donald Stares Into Your Soul (Quack Pack)", "Red/Orange Text" Bumper: There are three different versions. *Disney's Doug: We see Doug holding a giant pencil in a white background. In front of him are the red words "Feature Program". *Bone Chillers: We see Edgar Allan Poe High School surrounded by bats at night. In front of the building is the orange text "Feature Program". *Quack Pack: Donald Duck is sitting on a green chair, staring at the viewer. In front of him is the red text "Feature Program". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st bumper. Availability: Rare. It's seen on some tapes of the three shows already mentioned, which are very hard to find. (Inspector Gadget) (1999-2000) Bumper: On a black background, we see Inspector Gadget. When he comes down, the words "Feature Program" appear. FX/SFX: Inspector Gadget moving, and the words "Feature Program" appearing. Music/Sounds: The 1983 Inspector Gadget intro music and Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" in a cheerful tone. Availability: Rare, only seen on Inspector Gadget tapes from the era, such as Gadget's Greatest Gadgets. (Playhouse Disney) (2001-2005) Feature Program (Playhouse Disney Variant).jpg Bumper: On a blue background, the red words "Feature Program", written in a childish font, fly in, followed by a square transition cutting the logo to black. FX/SFX: Handprints, the words flying in, and box cutting the screen. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle, with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Seen on some preschool-oriented videos from Walt Disney Home Entertainment, such as certain Playhouse Disney releases of the era and the 2001 VHS reprint of The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories. Strangely, this wasn't shown on the 2004 VHS of Baby Einstein: Baby MacDonald. (Halloween 2001) (2001) Feature Program Halloween Variant.jpg Nickname: "And now our Feature Program. Boo!" Bumper: On an orange background, we see a ghost flying up. Below him are the black words "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a font that looks like something from the 1990s. The ghost disappears as the words move to the center of the screen. Then, a ghost and the words "Boo!" appear in the bottom-left corner of the screen. FX/SFX: The ghost flying, the words moving to the center, the "Boo!" appearing. Music/Sounds: A spooky, childish tune, with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS of Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too and Frankenpooh as well as Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween. (Holiday 2001) (2001) Nickname: "The Mickey Mouse Christmas Wreath" Bumper: We see a Mickey Mouse-shaped Christmas wreath in a red background when we see the text "FEATURE PROGRAM" in the Biondi font zoom in. After the words zoom in, Tinker Bell (From Disney's Peter Pan) dressed up in red clothing flying up hovering a bit, waving her magic wand. Then, a bright flash appears and clears the screen and all that's left is a black screen. FX/SFX: The words zooming in, Tinker Bell hovering. Music/Sounds: A jazzy holiday tune with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!". Availability: Seen on the 2001 releases of Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days Of Christmas and Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday. (Buena Vista/Miramax) (2002-2005) Feature Program.png Bumper: On a purple background with sound wave bars in white, the green words "Feature Program" move all around the background, separately, until they end up in the center. After the words center, they "shine", then zoom out and in, and the images ripple out. FX/SFX: The sound wave bars, the words moving around the background and the 'rippling'. Music/Sounds: A catchy electro-hop tune with presumably Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!". Availability: Seen on some Buena Vista and Miramax releases. This was commonly seen on Miramax releases of the Pokemon movies, such as Pokemon Heroes (the screener/demo version instead uses the 1999-2006 Feature Presentation bumper), Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys, Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker and Pokemon 4Ever, Buena Vista releases of Power Rangers, and Spider-Man: The Ultimate Villain Showdown. (Toon Pals: Mickey) (2004) Nickname: "Mickey Playing Golf" Bumper: On a background where Mickey Mouse plays golf (from the cartoon "Canine Caddy"), the words "Feature Program" spin onto the screen in the upper left-hand corner. FX/SFX: The words "Feature Program" spinning. Music/Sounds: Mickey Mouse music with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!". Availability: Rare. Only seen on the 2004 VHS of Toon Pals: Mickey. (Kim Possible) (2004-2006) Nicknames: "Kim Possible!" Bumper: On the same background as the Kim Possible end credits, we see "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a font looking like the Kim Possible opening credits. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The last bars of the Kim Possible opening credits with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Kim Possible tapes of the era. Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Feature Program Bumpers Category:Disney IDs